cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunnie
Several stuffed bunnies show up through Cool and New Web Comic which had been prepared as presents for Jhon Ebgret's birthday. These bunnies all turn out to be different instances of the same bunny, having gone through several time loops. Con Air Bunnie |image = 88.gif|imagewidth = 220}} The bunny is given to Jhon in a red package as a present for his birthday. While Jhon still seems to be a fan of Con Air, having a poster of it in his room, he doesn't care for the bunny at all, and scolds Dabe for getting an inferior bunny compared to Jaed Hardly's which he had opened at the same time. Jhon kept the bunny around nonetheless, briefly even keeping it in his chest cavity to replace where his kidney had been before, but eventually launched the bunny away in a roller coaster. The roller coaster landed in an ectobiology lab in the Veil, nearly killing Dadd. The wreck of the coaster caught fire, burning the bunny in several places. This burnt bunny was picked up by baby Roze Lallonk, who took it back with her during the Wreckining. Knitted Bunnie |image = 497.png|imagewidth = 220}} Having become well practiced at knitting, Rose used her skills to repair her bunny where it had been burnt, and planned on giving the stuffed animal to Jhon as a present for his birthday. However, she had not prepared the present in time, and merely kept it in her room in a purple box. The bunny was later discovered by Jhon, who had been directed to it by Vrasky. He launched this bunny along with the Con Air bunny. It landed in the ectobiology lab on top of a pile of exotic weapons: the Warhammer of Zillyhoo, the Quills of Echidna, the Royal Deringer, and Ahab's Crosshairs. This bunny was picked up by baby Jaed Hardly, who took it, and presumably the weapons attached to it, with her during the Wreckining. Uber Bunnie |image = Uber Bunnie.png|imagewidth = 220}} Jaed improved upon the bunny some more by adding mechanical parts, turning it into a robot that's armed to the teeth with powerful weaponry. Whether she did this with Jake's assistance is not discussed. Jaed sent this bunny to Jhon in a green package, which impressed him greatly. When Femorafreack tried to arrest him, Jhon deployed the bunny, who knocked the pollice officer over. It escaped with Dadd aboard a roller coaster, and landed near an ectobiology lab in the Veil. The Uber Bunnie protected Dadd from a falling roller coaster containing the Con Air Bunnie and the Knitted Bunnie, dropping its weapons to do so. This implies those weapons might be stuck in a time loop. As Dadd completes the ectobiology process, the Uber Bunnie takes care of Hecka Jef, and travels with him during the Wreckining. At some point, he collects Rose's "Roze" journal, which is taken by the Biig Man on Earth, and then gives the Quills of Echidna to Kanaya Maryam in her session. Hecka Jef's Bunnie |image = 1063.png|imagewidth = 220}} On April 13th, 2009, Hecka Jef went with Swet Bro to Jhon's house to visit Dabe and celebrate Jhon's birthday. He prepared a gift for him, but never delivered it on account of Jhon murdering Swet Bro with a pick axe. Category:CaNWC Protagonists/Allies Category:Characters Category:Item